A Death Note OC Story for People who Hate OC's
by NinjaStarofDeath
Summary: The crappiest OC story you will ever read, for people who hate OC's. OMG, lame, stupid, whatever. No zombies. Click here to win.


Mary Sue was _so_ bored.

Her life was stupid. Her parents were stupid. School was stupid... basically everyone except her three best friends were stupid.

(INSERT BIO'S FOR THREE BEST FRIENDS HERE FILLING CATEGORIES OF EMO, GOTH AND OVER THE TOP ATTENTION-SEEKING GIRLY GIRL WITH POSSIBLE SCHIZOPHRENIA.)

She let out a long sigh. "If only I was in like my favorite anime and not around all these stupid people that make my life as an average teenage girl who comes from a stable, mid-socio economic background so... _STUPID_." For lack of finding a more original word, Mary Sue considered purchasing a thesaurus to expand her vocabulary, and jotted it down in her mental calender for things to do tomorrow (apart from hang out with all her awesome friends who loved Death Note). Yeah. Her life was horrible. Think Bella Swan horrible.

But what she didn't know was that she wouldn't be waking up in her normal universe tomorrow. When she fell asleep and dreamt about Death Note (because that's what she, and her awesome best friends who loved Death Note, did every night... okay I'm giving them names now: Spongebob, Malificent, and Squirtle [deal with it]). Anyway, when they fell asleep and dreamt about Death Note they all woke up in the world of Death Note.

(Insert shocked, bantery dialogue here:

"OMG! We are in Death Note, like no freaking way!11"

"I'm so happy that I'm going to cut my wrists, because I'm emo."

"It's so bright here, guys. Why didn't anyone tell me that we were going into Death Note, it's ruining my pale, goffic skin."

"OMG! Like, no way! I just saw a purple lama!"

"That's just L, durr..."

(END DIALOGUE)

Yeah, for some reason L was outside, randomly walking around sucking on a lollipop and he looked at them all suspiciously for some reason. Maybe he had heard the purple lama comment. Mary Sue felt her cheeks turn red. 'Omigesh, he is even cuter in real life! What do I do? If only I wasn't such a stupid looser then he might like me...' But to her surprise he walked straight up to her and looked at her curiously with wide, black eyes.

"Hello random person, did you know that I am L?"

Mary Sue's blush deepened even more.

"Oh, hello. My name's Mary Sue, and we're all huge Death Note fans. These are my friends, Spongebob, Malificent, and Squirtle and we can all help you find Kira if you want so that he doesn't kill you. We know that he's Light by the way, so you should totally put him in prison or something straight away."

L sucked on his lollipop and nodded thoughtfully.

"I see. Hang on, just let me make a phone call."

He pulled out Misa's pink confiscated cell from his pocket.

("OMG!11 L stole that! So funnies!"

"That's so funny I'm going to write a dark poem about how I want to kill myself..."

"My skin, is _burning_."

"L is so cute, he's mine okay?")

"Yep, Yep. A really big truck. There's four of them. No, I don't know their names, oh wait a minute, I think they told me but I blanked out from all the boringness. Yep, A-huh. Great. Thanks Watari. See you soon. Bye."

He flipped the phone shut and turned around, taking a few discreet steps back.

Then a truck hit them.

"WRUAAAA!"

They all died.

(... Okay, so maybe they deserve more of a dramatic death scene then that... Oh wait, no they don't.

They're just... dead now.)

"That was certainly very fast." L commented, as he walked up to the drivers seat where a grinning Watari was awaiting him, next to a shocked Light. The teens expression faltered for a moment before he formed a massive smile and shouted like an excitable five year old:

"THAT-WAS-AWESOME!"

Watari nodded.

"Yes. Yes it was. If only there weren't so darned many of them these days. You guys, have to stop attracting so many OC's, you know? Seriously. It's getting out of hand and these hire trucks are costing us a fortune, not to mention the cleaning bills that we're owing to the Japanese mafia."

L and Light glanced at each other.

"There's a Japanese mafia?"

Watari shrugged.

"I don't know... maybe that's just the name of the cleaning company. Actually now that I think of it, I think... I think they are just a cleaning company. Let's just... go now, before someone sees the bodies."

"Agreed."

"Yeah..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

_**A.N.**_

**R.I.P. Squirtle, Mary Sue, Digimon and Pac Man. You were like the most bestest OC's ever. I'll miss you guys. OMG, PLEASE REVIEW! For the cookie monster... or something...? And you can win a trip to Death Note where Watari and Light will run you over in their truck before they drive over a rainbow into a chasm of emo sadness where Santa Claus lives in a cave, stashing all the presents he keeps from the bad kids, eating Mello's chocolate.**

**Lay off the chocolate Santa. It's making you fat.**


End file.
